pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus's Darkrai
| ability = | location = With Professor Changi | evolution = | evolve1 = | evolve2 = | original trainer = Silus | story debut = The Ghost Pokémon Master! | movie debut = | type1 = #705848 | type2 = #705848 }} Silus's Darkrai (マシューのダークライ, Mashū no Darkrai) is the seventh Pokémon caught by Silus in the Hora Region. It is his only legendary Pokémon. It is said to be the offspring of the Darkrai of Mimosa City. Synopsis When Silus met Darkrai on Mt. Hora during a visit to Mimosa City, it had only been alive for a few weeks. After passing the "Trial of Darkrai", he befriended this Darkrai who joined him from that point on. After his battle with Jason Reid in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, however, he left Darkrai with Professor Changi to help the latter with his research. Professor Changi, in turn, took it to Professor Huon to help him in his studies on Legendary Pokémon breeding. Biology Darkrai is a black, shadow-like creature. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, and also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders, similar to the tail of Raichu. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It normally doesn't have any sort of legs, but it is able to extend stilt-like appendages in their place. In self-defense, Darkrai also appears capable of retracting its head and white "plume" into the pit atop its torso fringed by the aforementioned red growth. This Pokémon "inhabits" people's dreams and causes them to have unending terrible nightmares. In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, it is stated that the only way a person can wake from one of these nightmares is to be exposed to the Lunar Wing of Cresselia. Contrary to popular belief, this "unleashing of nightmares" is in fact a defense mechanism, rather than something of malicious intent. It is also used as a "test" of sorts, as was used by the Darkrai of Mimosa City. Also, in the anime at least, these nightmares are not never ending, as most victims are able to wake up normally, though it appears if Dark Void is used they cannot until the attack wears off. Darkrai is a surprisingly loyal Pokémon, sharing many traits with Ryan's Suicune in that it is aggressively protective of its trainer. As a diet, Darkrai possibly feeds off dreams, characterized by its association with never-ending nightmares and the ability to learn the move Dream Eater. Abilities & traits Darkrai is know for its ability to put people and Pokémon in endless nightmares only stopped if close to a lunar wing from Cresselia. It can become a shadow and escape danger or contact of humans, but it is still capable to take damage by special attacks (eg: Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, etc.) in this state. It is also capable of little human speech. Darkrai is the only known Pokémon that learns Dark Void. Bad Dreams causes sleeping opponents to lose health each turn. At the end of each turn, each Pokémon that is asleep will lose 1/8 of its maximum HP. It can also cause certain people or Pokémon who fall asleep near Darkrai to experience nightmares. Moves Appearances Trivia * Darkrai is one of two of Silus's Pokémon that did not learn the Counter Shield strategy during Silus's training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City. The other was his Tyrogue. See also * Darkrai (species) Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokémon in Advance Frontier